TGRRC: The Winter Ring
Note: 'The comments made by the Gemstones are meant for entertainment, though they have rights for criticism. ''In the Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner all the way under Gary Garnet's laboratory, the random story name generator has made its selection: '''THE WINTER RING The camera focuses on the gemstones. * Gary Garnet: 'Everyone, say hi to the camera! * '''Diana Diamond: '''And welcome to the next episode of The Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner! We're the Gemstones, and today we've got our next story ready for its review: The Winter Ring! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Can we just get to the plot already? * '''Diana Diamond: '''Just a few seconds, Seen. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''It's Sean! I thought we've been through this so many times. * '''Diana Diamond: '''My bad, sorry. Anyway, this story is requested by a user named "Chilly Bean BAM!". * '''Toby Topaz: '''Chilly beans? Why are they cold? * '''Diana Diamond: '''How ironic, maybe they're the opposite of chilli beans, the food that Red usually eats to gain extra fire powers. * '''Gary Garnet: '''Interesting... * '''Diana Diamond: '''As I was saying, this story is requested by Chilly Bean BAM!. This is our second review, we might do better than before. * '''Red Ruby: '''Let's get reviewing already! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''We should probably start with the main plot! * '''Diana Diamond: '''Certainly. While walking around Echo Creek, Richard finds an odd ice ring around the sidewalk buried in snow. Richard shows this to his friends, but when he puts it on his arm, something happens to him... Will this be good for Richard, or will it make Richard cause chaos all over the city? *'Diana Diamond: 'Hmm...interesting. *'Sean Sapphire: 'I feel like we have already many stories with a similar plot structure. Main protagonist finds a strange object and uses it, before something good or bad happens to the main protagonist. *'Emma Emerald: 'It's not very original if you ask me. *'Sean Sapphire: 'I'll have to agree with you on this one, Emma. *'Red Ruby: 'So, what about the story? Let's get started already! *'Diana Diamond: 'Don't be so impatient, Red. We're getting to it. Richard goes closer to the source of the sound. Eventually, he sees a pile of snow. *Richard: Snow in the summertime? Weird...wait, hold on. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Not criticizing, but I've seen weirder. Cotton candy clouds raining chocolate milk...lemons turning into footballs...fish growing legs... *'Diana Diamond: 'That's because Discord was there. You know, the drakonequus. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Oh, right... *'Diana Diamond: 'So anyway, this is the part when Richard finds the Winter Ring lying in the middle of nowhere. Come to think of it, what part of Echo Creek did he find the Winter Ring anyway? And where did the Winter Ring come from anyway? *'Gary Garnet: 'Perhaps the Snow Dojo? Or an ice temple? *'Diana Diamond: 'Doesn't matter, let's move on. Richard digs up...an ice ring. *Richard: ...What's this? Oh, an ice ring. But why was it in snow...? Eh, I dunno. Perhaps I'll go back to show it to my friends. Richard picks up the ring and heads back to his house, where he shows it to his friends. *'Gary Garnet: 'The reason is pretty obvious, Richard. Sure, you may be a Winter Melon, but since when does snow appear in summertime? *'Toby Topaz: 'I don't know, Richard, but if I were you, I'd probably leave the Winter Ring alone. It might be dangerous. *'Gary Garnet: 'On the bright side, I don't think I can spot any spelling or grammatical errors, so that's good. *Kernely: Can I take a closer look? *Richard: Sure. *gives the ring to Kernely* *Kernely: Thanks. *looks at the ring* I...think we should nickname this the Winter Ring. *Richard: Yeah, Kernely! *takes the ring back from Kernely* So what does it actually do...? *Kernely: Dunno, you should wait and see when you put it on. *Richard: Okay then. *Jay: So far, nobody knows where the Winter Ring came from, or whatever happens if you put it on. *'Gary Garnet: 'Not even what its real name is? I asked since Kernely was the one who nicknamed it "The Winter Ring", and there's no actual proof that the ring has an official name. *'Sean Sapphire: 'That ring is certainly mysterious! I can't wait to see what it does! *'Toby Topaz: 'All of us do, I think. I mean, if you ask me, that ring is "cool"! Pun intended. *'Red Ruby: 'I've heard such puns way too many times, Toby. *'Toby Topaz: 'Sorry. I still think that ring is pretty dangerous though. As Richard is about to sit down on the couch, the Winter Ring suddenly starts glowing. *Richard: What the-? *Kernely: Does it only do tha- Suddenly, Richard begins floating. His eyes start to change to a lighter blue color and his ice stripes start to glow as well. *'Emma Emerald: 'It almost looks like as if the Winter Ring was made for Richard. I can get that his eyes change color due to the effects of the Winter Ring, but his stripes too? Richard closes his eyes and concentrates. Suddenly, he creates a snowflake blade! *Kernely: Huh? *Richard: *opens his eyes* Whoa... A snowflake... Is this a weapon? Hmm...let's try it. Richard throws the snowflake blade at the target. The target breaks upon impact. Richard: Very nice! This is true!! I'm...stronger!!! Richard sets up 4 more targets featuring the images of Opposite Blast, Electra, Scorch, and Blade. He then throws more snowflake blades, cutting the targets. *Kernely: That's cool! *Blovy: Impressive! *Richard: Thanks, guys! Now this will be helpful fighting villains! (Wait, can I try one more time with my sword...?) Richard grabs his Ice Sword. It starts glowing, similar to how Richard did. Soon enough, it receives a new appearance, gets sharper and more powerful, and receives the ability to launch ice beams. *Richard: Oh yes! Richard sets up even more targets featuring the images of Re-Peat Boss, Captain Blowhole, Bright Spark, Evil Script, Bob the Blob, and Necrola. He swings his Ice Sword at all of them one-by-one, creating ice beams that damage the targets. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Wait, that's it?! It's like as if the Winter Ring is just the easy way out to gaining ice powers! *'Amelia Amethyst: 'I get that it's cool and all, but we've seen Blast, Jaiden, Kyoji and other ice ninjas do similar ice tricks before. *'Sean Sapphire: 'But wait, the story plot said something about the Winter Ring possibly causing chaos. So far, there hasn't been anything negative demonstrated from the ring. All that happens is Richard's attacks become more powerful and he has extra ice abilities, that's it. *'Toby Topaz: 'Maybe the Winter Ring isn't as dangerous as I thought. *'Diana Diamond: 'Speaking of danger, a villain attack happens next. Let's move on. The main six plants join Kacey and Crystal to fight the robots off. They're gaining the upper hand, thanks to the Winter Ring on Richard's arm. *Crystal: We...can do this. *shoots ice blasts* *Richard: *shoots snowflake blades at the robots* Get outta here, robo-plants! Meanwhile, Torchy flies up high and shoots fireballs from above. *Torchy: Boom! There goes one. *Kacey: You're doing well. *shoots poison balls at the robots* *Kernely: Get wrecked, robots! Hiiii-yaaaaa!!!!!! *lobs a barrage of flaming butter and popcorn* Jay rams into many robots as a spiky water ball, while Pealy shoots peanuts at the robots. *Richard: We're doing it...c'mon! Eventually, the robot army is defeated. *'Red Ruby: 'This battle is just...meh. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Gaining the upper hand thanks to the Winter Ring? However, I don't see how the Winter Ring did anything to help. It almost feels like Richard's gang didn't even need that ring to defeat the robots. Also, are the robots even fighting back? *'Amelia Amethyst: 'I guess so. *'Emma Emerald: 'Robot battles? It's way too common if you ask me. *???: ...Or could you? The figure shoots lasers from her hands. She's revealed to be a thin, pale-skinned human with long and straight magenta hair, and crimson eyes. She's shown to be wearing a light pink t-shirt, scarlet pants, white boots, and laser wristbands. *Richard: Huh?! *???: Didn't you see that coming? Nope! I'm Corolla Amethyst! *Crystal: Uh-oh. *Corolla: I formed this robot army myself! And you're officially going down! *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Hey, she has the same last name as me! Perhaps she came from the Amethyst Kingdom in Gemstonia? *'Toby Topaz: 'I don't know... *'Gary Garnet: 'At this point, Richard and his friends should've seen a villain's presence coming when robots are attacking the city. *'Sean Sapphire: 'What the heck is even happening? And what does Corolla even have to do with the Winter Ring? And where did she get the plant robots from? Speaking of which, where did she even come from? *'Gary Garnet: 'This story raises way more questions than answers so far. *'Emma Emerald: 'I think all of us can agree with that at this point. *'Red Ruby: 'Oh, come on, at least there's action scenes! Just look! Richard growls before shooting ice beams from his Ice Sword. Corolla dodges all but one and takes a bit of damage. *Corolla: I'm glad that beam didn't really hurt me. *shoots lasers at Richard, who blocks them with his Ice Sword* *'Gary Garnet: 'Are you serious? You literally just TOOK damage! A bit of damage still counts, you know? Corolla suddenly starts to get angry. *Corolla: Do you want to see what I can do? DO YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT I CAN DO? As Corolla says this, her hair turns red-orange and her eyes turn purple. Her clothing also changes (for example, her shirt disappears). The sky turns magenta. Not only all of that, she also gains two laser swords and pink futuristic armor on her upper torso and legs (thus exposing her navel because her shirt disappeared). *Torchy: Wow, copying one of Toby Topaz's lines right outta the box. *'Toby Topaz: 'Hey, I think I said that before once to Dark Green Shadow. *'Gary Garnet: 'How did she even change the color of the sky? THE ENTIRE SKY?! *'Sean Sapphire: 'After seeing what Corolla can do in her transformation, I'm starting to gain the impression that she is an alien that looks like a human. *'Gary Garnet: 'If that conspiracy theory would be true, it would make a whole lot more sense. I doubt even Dr. Zack or Re-Peat Boss is able to create a superpowered human like Corolla. I mean, surely they have created hybrids before, but I doubt either of them can create someone THAT powerful. *Evil Script: Okay...Hey, wait! *uses the Name-Scanner 2000* Her name is Corolla Amethyst, and she's fighting that melon pest! *'Gary Garnet: 'I would like to know if he invented that device, because that seemed like a plot device, even though it didn't really contribute to the plot. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Eh, the plot is like a train wreck anyway. *'Gary Garnet: 'True. Kernely remembers what they did to "KO" Jacqueline. She then explains it to the others. After that, the plants attempt to knock Corolla out by attacking all at once. Corolla takes massive damage from all of the attacks. *'Red Ruby: 'A combo attack! That's pretty neat! *'Sean Sapphire: 'If they could do a combo attack to defeat Corolla, it just makes the Winter Ring feel useless. The entire story should have focused on the Winter Ring if that's what the story is about, but I guess all they're doing is fighting villains after introducing the Winter Ring, and that's about it. The plants run towards the base Corolla flew to. *Crystal: Are we there yet? *Kernely: Nope. *Crystal: *sigh* ...Are we there yet? *Richard: No. *Crystal: Are we there yet? *Blovy: No... *Crystal: Are we there yet? *Torchy: No! *Crystal: ARE WE THERE YET?! *Richard, Kernely, Blovy & Kacey: NO!!! *Crystal: Ugh, fine... *'Toby Topaz: ''*mimicking the Smurfs*''Is it much farther, Papa Smurf? Not far now. Is it much farther, Papa Smurf?? Not far now! Is it much farther, Papa Smurf?! Not far now!! IS IT MUCH FARTHER, PAPA SMURF?! YES, IT IS!!! *'Red Ruby: '''Are you done? *'Toby Topaz: Yeah, just wanted to point out a little reference there. Let's move on. The plants enter the base. Corolla, however, sees this. *Corolla: Boss, it's...it's them! *???: What? You go defeat them. *Corolla: But...I got defeated the first time. The melon did the finishing blow! *???: Fight smarter. *Corolla: Oh, thanks for the tip! *flies down to the gang* Haha! Look who's back! I'll crush you all for real this time! Bwahaha! *snaps her finger, which causes a trapdoor to activate underneath the gang, sending them into a futuristic arena* Goodbye! *'Gary Garnet: '''Is there a reason why Corolla and her boss wanted to destroy the Locked Room Gang in the first place? Also, how exactly is sending a gang into a futuristic arena "fighting smarter"? In the arena... *Richard: ...Ugh...where are we...? *Crystal: Dunno. *Kernely: I never saw this place before. Corolla comes flying down. *Corolla: You didn't see that coming, punks? Now it's showtime! *Richard: Bring it on. *draws his Ice Sword* Corolla begins the fight by shooting electric orbs at the gang, who dodge. Richard then shoots ice beams at Corolla with his Ice Sword. She dodges them all. Jay again attempts to ram Corolla as a spiky water ball, but before reaching her, he circles around her before ramming, confusing her and making her take damage. *'Sean Sapphire: 'What? I thought Corolla was defeated just minutes ago! *'Amelia Amethyst: 'I guess this is basically Richard's gang vs Corolla: Round 2. *'Gary Garnet: 'I still don't see how exactly is this called "fighting smarter". This fight is exactly the same as before! *'Diana Diamond: 'Now that I know how the first fight against Corolla went, Gary has a point. As Corolla say this, her hair turns black and her eyes turn maroon. Her armor turns into a crimson color and begins glowing a bit. The arena's color starts periodically changing to crimson, orange, white, magenta, red, and maroon. *Richard: Wow, she's getting stronger! *'Gary Garnet: 'You know what is "fighting smarter", Corolla? Doing that in the very beginning! *'Red Ruby: 'Whatever, at least the fight is even more intense than before. Let's see how this turns out! *'Gary Garnet: ''*sighs* Let's just get this train wreck of a story over and done with. ???: You...defeated my minion? How dare you. I'm Giovanni Hendrix. Richard: Oh crap. Giovanni: I've slain beasts, like that mollusk-goddess. And I've came. To kill you for revenge. For defeating my minion. You...will...die. *draws his sword* Richard: Bring it on... *draws his Ice Sword* Final round, begins now! *slashes at Giovanni, who blocks with his sword* *'Emma Emerald: We're about 60% into the story and there isn't even a single negative effect of the Winter Ring! I'm actually really disappointed about how the story is turning out so far. *'Sean Sapphire: '''I'll be honest, Giovanni is one TERRIBLE villain. First of all, his introduction is terrible. Second of all, who is he even referring to when he said that he has slain the "mollusk-goddess"? If he's talking about Galaximus, she's still alive and literally a big threat. Third of all, what does he even have to do with the Winter Ring or the Locked Room Gang? *'Amelia Amethyst: 'It's also pretty ironic how Giovanni wants to avenge Corolla, only for the latter to betray him in the end. *'Sean Sapphire: 'That raises even more questions. What species is Giovanni? What is Giovanni's motive by trying to invade Echo Creek with Corolla? And where did Giovanni even come from?! *'Red Ruby: 'Oh, come on! What about the battle against Giovanni? *'Toby Topaz: 'It bores me. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Same here. Sure, battles are exciting, but I've seen more than enough fighting at this point. *'Diana Diamond: 'So I guess we're skipping through most of the battle, only pointing out the important details. Are we cool with that? *'Everyone else: 'Yes. Giovanni suddenly begins flashing blue, before eventually self-destructing. He's not truly harmed by this, but when the explosion stops, he now has blueish skin, and his armor looks much different than before. He's transformed into...HENDRIX SOUL!!! *Richard: Wha-?! Hendrix Soul shreiks before turning the room (except for the arena) into a blue, green, and maroon crystalline vortex. *Richard: Okay, guys. This is it. The true final round...begins now! *'Sean Sapphire: ''*sarcastically* Oh wow, it makes sense! Giovanni and Corolla might have come from the same place! *'Toby Topaz: What makes you think of that? *'Sean Sapphire: '''Because this villain makes no sense, just like Corolla Amethyst! *'Emma Emerald: 'Also, transformations are nothing new. Many villains have transformed into different terrifying beasts. Giovanni is no exception. *'Red Ruby: 'This battle took the intensity to a whole new level. *'Gary Garnet: 'Also, it's "shrieks", not "shreiks". Meanwhile, Corolla hears all the noise and chaos. *Corolla: Okay, downstairs sounds like trouble. I'm not sure if I should help the gang or my boss. If I join the gang, I'll stop being ordered by my boss and have company, but if I don't, I'll still have company but a rougher life. What should I do? *thinks a moment before agreeing to join the gang, thus flying down through the trapdoor* *'Sean Sapphire: 'Come to think of it, there really isn't any evidence or hints that Corolla dislikes working with Giovanni. I mean, Giovanni even mentioned that he wanted to avenge her! What is happening?! Suddenly, lasers and electric orbs are shot at Hendrix Soul. The gang looks where they came from and see Corolla in her third form. *Blovy: Wait, why are you helping us? *Corolla: I just felt like it after being forced to be doing brutal orders. *Blovy: Oh, alright. *'Red Ruby: 'So you guys are just trusting her immediately after she said that? You guys literally fought to the death, twice! I don't know, but if I were you, I wouldn't be so quick to trusting Corolla. The gang stand next to Richard and they all preform an extremely powerful combo, severely damaging Hendrix Soul. He then screeches in pain, then goes insane, starts his self-destruction timer, and runs towards the gang. *Richard: Yikes, he's doing one final attempt to kill us! Knock him off the arena! The gang begins to attack Hendrix Soul as his self-destruction timer counts down. The gang use all their strength to knock him off the arena. They eventually manage to do so, as he falls off, then exploding in midair. *Richard: *silence* ........We.......WE DID THE NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE!!!! *'Red Ruby: 'Wow, now that's what I call an epic final battle! It went off with a BANG! *'Diana Diamond: 'I don't think Giovanni is the only nearly impossible foe to defeat. We've had our encounters with other powerful villains such as Discord, Storm Cloud and Shogo the Warlord. *'Sean Sapphire: 'I'm actually glad Giovanni is gone for good. To be honest, he's nothing more than a filler villain who can do about almost anything, possible or impossible. *Corolla: Oh yes! OH YES! Now I can live in peace! From now on, I'm joining you guys! *'Gary Garnet: 'Joining the Locked Room Gang counts as living in peace? I don't know, Corolla, but if you haven't noticed, we've been fighting villains so much that it could count as a daily routine. That's not exactly what I'll call living in peace. *'Emma Emerald: 'Just for the record, Corolla joined the Locked Room Gang right after one victory with them? *'Sean Sapphire: 'I guess she's one of those former villains who accepts people who can win against their foes as her friends. Even Akasha took some time to think it through before eventually joining us. *Richard: Oh well. Should we all go to my house as everyone else repairs Echo Creek? *'Red Ruby: 'Oh, so they rely on us to rebuild Echo Creek for them while they get to hang out and stuff? Now I understand why I don't see Richard or his friends helping out every time we need to repair the city! *'Sean Sapphire: 'And so, the story ends, with less than 10% of the story actually focusing on the Winter Ring. *'Gary Garnet: 'That's very true. I'm glad we're done with this story. I'll never read this again. *'Diana Diamond: 'And thus, we've completed our review on The Winter Ring. Gemstones, it's time we give our individual scores! Scores/Comments Edit * '''Red Ruby: '''Lots of battles and action along the way, which makes the story exciting! They're a tad bit too long though, but the final battle was great. It even ended with an explosion! '(Red's Score: 7.5/10) * Gary Garnet: 'As much as I can agree with Sean that the story makes absolute no sense, I can only give my score based on my opinions on grammar, which is almost perfect. I have to give credit for that. '(Gary's Score: 9/10) * Toby Topaz: 'Lacking humor. Sure it has a few moments that can raise slight chuckles, but the story is rather boring. I'm sorry. '(Toby's Score: 2/10) * Emma Emerald: 'Not original. Enough said. '(Emma's Score: 1/10) * Sean Sapphire: 'Plot and story make absolute no sense! Plot holes are everywhere, in fact I can dub this story "Another Filler Story Because Why Not?" The Winter Ring itself is barely emphasized or even talked about after its introduction, and new villains are just plain random with no relation to the Winter Ring at all. '(Sean's Score: 0/10) * Amelia Amethyst: 'Besides Corolla, I doubt that there's any more character development in the story. '(Amelia's Score: 3.5/10) * Diana Diamond: 'This story seems to focus much more on battles rather than actual storytelling. There isn't a good balance of story elements. '(Diana's Score: 2.5/10) FINAL SCORE: 3.6/10 GRADE: F (THE END)Category:Reviews Category:The Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner